1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the management of cattle for varying market needs such as quality, food safety, and the consistent improvement of beef quality for one or more target markets. More specifically, the invention relates to the methods and processes for analyzing and improving the carcass value of beef cattle for the production of beef for human consumption by identifying, measuring, sorting and tracking animals individually and grouping animals into specific market groups for increased value and consistency with in each group. This process allows duplication of results by tracking performance at multiple levels and tracing results back to the base genetic lines of individual animals allowing the selection from that genetic pool for specific traits relating to marketing goals.
2. Description of Related Art
A working cattle ranch is a very complex operation and it is where the genetic makeup and processing management for individual animals are set and cannot be changed by natural means. It is the genetic blueprint that determines all the different attributes of the individual calf from the time of conception to the final destination in life.
The rancher today does not have to give up ownership when the calves leave his or her ranch or control. Through retained ownership interests, it is possible to cultivate and develop the end product before selling the calves at one or more marketing points to one or more market targets. It is in this concept that this invention was developed for and designed to implement. It also provides the flexibility for the rancher to take advantage of all situations and know his or her margin of profit at any time in the production chain for differing markets. This information allows the rancher to be able to determine the optimum time and market to sell the beef calves.
There are many genetic and processing principals that will enhance the weight of an animal or improve its rate of gain and/or economic efficiency, and overall market desirability and consistency. Hybrid vigor is one such method where two genetic lines are crossed to produce an F1 Cross. This F1 cross can be created by two different bloodlines within or between breed types of cattle. These methods are primarily designed to improve animal weight, but pay little or no attention to other factors such as, economic efficiency, processing and feeding environments, or the ability to replicate the targeted market traits and reduce the non-targeted market traits with any consistency.
The historical use of multiple cattle breeds and cross breeding has resulted in a very diverse beef cattle population with variable eating qualities such as tenderness, taste, fat content, size of cut as well as many other factors. The beef cattle industry is constantly changing at ever increasing rates, due to consumer demands, food safety and other issues. Although some may disagree, cattle producers are in the food business, in contrast to the ranching business. Meat competes with other sources of protein available on the market, some of which are less expensive compared to the cost of beef. Beef is a very “elastic” commodity, or in other words, is sometimes called a luxury type item. With this in mind, this translates to the higher consistent quality being the true goal of each market group. In plain terms, when people purchase or order a steak, they expect to have an enjoyable eating experience. A recent national survey showed that twenty percent of the time consumers do not have an enjoyable steak dining experience, in part due to poor quality beef. Poor quality may arise from a number of many different factors, one being the failure for the product to be of consistent quality within the market group targeted. (I.e.: not all United States Department of Agriculture grade “Choice” steaks have the same taste, tenderness or cutting qualities.) However, the largest failure is lack of ability to identify, track, sort, and replicate the better quality cattle consistently for specific markets.
Until, recently there was little incentive for the rancher or cattle producer to spend time tracking data needed for different markets. Only in very recent years has the long-term practice of buying cattle on the average cash market been curtailed. Until now, the practice of purchasing cattle on the average cash market allowed undesirable types of cattle to sell for a premium at the expense of the more desirable beef quality types of cattle. In other words, the beef packer buyer bought a large number of cattle based on the average value of the cattle he or she purchases. The only cattle priced correctly were the average cattle. The poor quality cattle received a premium price, greater than their true carcass value, and the higher quality cattle were discounted to make up the losses in the lower quality cattle. This practice encouraged cattle producers to do less than an adequate job in the selection of genetic resources for the cattle herd on the ranch. In fact, the cheapest cattle the cattle producer could raise brought the highest premium for its quality. The net result of this type of production and buying practices resulted in a steady decline in the consumption (market share) of beef by the consumer for the last twenty-five years.
In the mid to late 1990's cattle markets began to significantly change. Beef packing companies began to purchase greater numbers of cattle on a formula basis, and thus began to control via contract greater numbers of available slaughter cattle population. The formula basis was a new way of purchasing cattle from owners. In the past, cattle purchases were on a cash average basis and all cattle needed for the week were normally traded in the first two days of the week setting the price for the rest of the week. The formula basis, however, caused cattle producers to sell their beef with discounts for undesirable market traits in the carcass, and premiums for desirable market traits. The large change came when beef packing plants had enough contracted formula cattle and therefore did not need to purchase cash average basis cattle. This results in a severe cash price market drop when few cattle are needed on the cash market. Today, the average cash market is rarely used except when no other means is available for the seller of the cattle. Market participants have now created a cattle market based on the value of the processed product the consumer demands.
Cattle producers must now consider and determine the end product value of the cattle they produce. Fortunately, technological improvements in live animal carcass evaluation are in prominent use today. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,472 (Hayes), which issued May 17, 1988 and others have proposed ways to accurately measure and collect data on an animal's physical dimensions and weight by using video imaging techniques. Similarly, ultrasound back fat measurements of cattle is known in the art from the work of Professor John Brethour of Kansas State University's Fort Hayes Experimental Station, as explained in an article entitled “Cattle Sorting Enters a New Age” appearing at pages 1-5 and 8 of the September, 1994 issue of D.J. FEEDER MANAGEMENT. Professor Brethour has used the data from such measurements to project and estimated optimum shipping or end date (OED) for the measured animals. Also, various methods of sorting and weighing cattle have been known or proposed, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,856 (Linseth) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,448 (Ostermann). Cattle Scanning Systems of Rapid City, S. Dak., markets a computerized video imaging and sorting system that includes weighing and scanning external dimensions of each animal, assigning a frame score and muscle score to the animal based on such dimensions, calculating a predicted optimal end weight and marketing date from the composite score and current weight data, and then sorting the animals for feeding according to their optimal marketing dates. Feedlots across the country are equipped with ultrasound machines that identify cattle electronically and measure cattle ribeye size, back fat thickness and marbling scores before the animal is processed.
The characteristics of calves are now measured earlier based on carcass quality for the market goals of the producer. Cattle with high beef quality will have a consistent market in the future where lower beef quality will be discounted or not purchased at all depending on demand. There are many different systems for the rancher to acquire data that will guide in decision making for the producer. Some measure yearling weights and concentrate on weaned weight of calves, some measure probability of gains at feedlots, or of ribeye area and back fat. However, none have addressed the complete picture of production methods, genetic replication, economic efficiency, and marketing targets of consistent quality in differing marketing groups or levels and traced the data back to the individual cow and bull in a herd to a total system that is sensitive to changes in consumer demands.
In view of the above described prior art, a need exists for an improved method of managing cattle production by the cattle producer. Likewise, a need exists for an improved method of tracking and evaluating the genetic development and replication of beef cattle to improve management of cattle herds, improve beef quality and increase investment returns on cattle for the cattle producer.